Full Circle
by thestunningimperfection
Summary: The story of a girl with a problem who moved back to her hometown to find... Justin Bieber. But, does Justin happen have the answer to her problem? Find out in Full Circle, a Justin Bieber love story. Name may be changed. Rated T for language.
1. Preface

Full Circle

* * *

Preface

Look, I never asked for any of this. I never _wanted _any of this. Unfortunately, that's how life is. It takes something good and sane in your world and ruins it.

But sometimes… You can take that loss and make it right. And very, very, rarely you can turn out better off than you started…

* * *

A/N: A preface to my new story. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating on Daylight Star as often I'd like. Confession Time: I haven't exactly read Breaking Dawn. So, Daylight Star will be put on hold until I finish the fourth book in the Saga. Which I DID start, by the way. And I'm not on page 2. I'm on Chapter 5 or 6. I'm too lazy to go check. So, that was my apology on that. So enjoy my new story!


	2. Coming Back

Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, yet. If I did, I'd be WAY too "busy" to be on this site. I only own Ashley.

Chapter 1

I always had a pretty good life. Until the day my dad left my mom while she was pregnant with my little sister, Callie. That was six years ago. I'm sixteen now. And yesterday I moved from Texas back to my birthplace, Atlanta, Georgia.

I lived there until my dad left, and when he left my mom wanted us to move back to her hometown to be with family. We moved back because my mother said she had a better job in Atlanta with higher pay and they really needed her back. So here I was, back where I started and back where I didn't want to be.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one, babbay! Don't worry my little Beliebers, Justin will come into play VERY soon. So what did you think?


	3. In the Presence of a Sex God

A/N: There comes a time in every girl's life when she must present a disclaimer. Okay, most girls' lives. Okay, only my life, because I still, sadly don't own Bieber. I should probably get going on that. So onith to the disclaimerith. Yeah, the Old English thing, I'm not so good at it. (We'll just leave it at that.) Oh, and I as awesome as those bedrooms are, they are not mine, nor are the pictures of the bedrooms. The only bedroom I have is the one that I woke up in at 6 o' clock this morning. Sad smiley. :(

Sorry for any mistakes, I e-mailed my beta this, but forgot to attach the story. I know, I'm an idiot. Sorry, Jamie. Anyone have any ideas? Please feel free to pm me any time.)

Now, please proceed with caution to the story.

* * *

Full Circle A Justin Bieber Love Story

Chapter 2

In the Presence of a Sex God

So here I was, back to house number one. I walked through the same door that my dad walked out of about six years ago, when he left. Nobody really knows why he left, just that he was gone, to who knows where. I raced up to my bedroom, belongings in hand. It was just as remembered it, tan walls, hardwood floors, a horse theme, everything still in the same spot that I'd left it in, just dustier.

I started to unpack my clothes when my blond-haired, blue-eyed, little six year old sister, Callie, came rushing into my bedroom.

"Ash, will you help me unpack my clothes, please?" She gave me her best puppy dog face. I couldn't say no, it was too damn cute.

"Sure, Cals. One sec, okay?"

"Okay."

I finished putting the last of my shirts away and went into Callie's room. It had white paneled walls and a nature theme, with hardwood floors. It was the most adorable bedroom EVER!

"Could y'all come down here, please," my mother called.

"Yes, ma'am," I called back. Callie and I made our way downstairs only to come face to face with a very beautiful- and I mean sex god beautiful- looking boy, a woman, and my mother.

"These are my daughters. That's my daughter Ashley," my mother pointed to me, "and that's Callie," she pointed to my little sister.

"Hi, I'm Pattie, and that's my son, Justin. We're you're neighbors." I shook both of their hands and when I shook the boy, Justin's hand, I made I eye contact with him. He had the most beautiful light brown eyes I had ever seen.

"We were just wondering if all of you would like to join us for dinner, tonight, around seven o'clock?" Pattie spoke.

"We'd be delighted." My mother answered.

"Well, we have to get going, but we'll see you then."

"Alright. Y'all have a nice night until then." I watched them leave, then helped Callie unpack all of her clothes.

Afterwards, while Callie played with her dolls, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen, where my mom was baking a pie to bring over to the neighbors' house.

"So, that Justin boy is cute, don't ya' think?" my mother stated.

"Yes. Yes, he is." I couldn't argue with that.

"I have a feeling you two could become very good friends."

"Momma, for all we know he could a girlfriend. And I barely know him."

"I said FRIENDS and he seems nice."

"I know very well what you were thinking."

"Just go get ready, sweetie. It's six o'clock. And you never know. Plus, you're neighbors now, you're gonna' have to put up with him for a while."

My mother was a weird one, alright. Although… Maybe I could have fun with this boy. I would have to get to know him first, though. How about we just start with dinner first.

* * *

(A/N: OoOoOoOoOoOoOh. Dinner with Bieber. Damn, she's lucky. I have pics of stuff. Down under these words that you are currently reading. Oh, and by the way, I'm running on like, five hours of sleep, and it's not fun. I went to bed at like 12:30 am and woke up at like six in the morning. I just yawned, I felt that you needed to know that... That is if YOU even exsist. For all I know, there could be no one reading this, yet I'm still typing. If you do exsist, and no I do not know how to spell exsist, can I get a review. One review? I'll write this whole series just for that person if they review. Pwwwwease? For me? No? Okay, for Bieber? Yeah, I thought so, you all betray me for Bieber. And if you are still reading my rant, thank you. For everything, something, anything. I don't know, I'm bored and tired... So I'm gonna go do... Who the Jasper Whitlock Hale knows and wrap this up. Luvs ya!)

Ashley's Bedroom: www(dot)pbteen(dot)com/gift/thm/thmmul/thmmulmer/

Callie's Bedroom: www(dot)pbkids(dot)com/room/rom/romgir/romgirwod/?cm_type=lnav

Mom's bedroom: www(dot)potterybarn(dot)com/products/stratton-bed-with-drawers/?pkey=x%7C4%7C1%7C%7C10%7Cbedrooms%7C%7C1&cm_src=SCH

Do I really have to mention to replace the (dot)s with these- . I guess I do. Let's hope the links work!

-Ashley (aka XxhopelesslyinlovexX)


	4. Realization

Ashley P.O.V.

As my mother, my sister, and I made our way to Justin's house I couldn't help but think about how familiar he seemed... Like I knew him from somewhere... I thought about it and thought about it and then it clicked... I had known Justin from somewhere... He was world-famous pop sensation, Justin Drew Bieber... At that moment my heart jumped out of my chest. I was going to Justin Bieber's house... I was going to be eating Justin Bieber's food! Oh Lord, how I sounded like a fangirl. I tried my best to contain myself. Ashley Elizabeth, get a grip. You are not a fangirl. He's just Justin, your next-door neighbor, the kid who looks like a sex-god. I had managed to compose myself by the time we made it Justin's house. My mother rang the door-bell and Miss Pattie answered the door and let us in.

"Justin's in his room. You can go up there if you'd like. Dinner won't be ready for a while. It's the first door on your right." Miss Pattie was so sweet. I made my way upstairs... To Justin Bieber's bedroom! My hand shot over my mouth to keep me quiet. Just as I was about to knock on the door I heard a sound coming from his room. It sounded like a guitar. I leaned my ear against the door and listened. I could hear him singing. And damn, he sang beautifully.

"I just can't sleep tonight

Knowin' that things 'ain't right

It's in the papers

It's on the TV

It's everywhere that I go..."

The music faded. I figured this was a good time to knock. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ashley." He hugged me and I hugged back. His touch was so warm... so comforting... I wished we could stay like that forever.

"Hey Justin. That was a beautiful song you were playing."

"Oh, you heard that?" He suddenly seemed shy.

"Yes, but I liked it. Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew." Okay, so he obviously knew what I was talking about.

"I didn't... I just figured it out now." Justin laughed.

"Someone's a little slow."

"Someone's a little mean."

"Not a little, very." He winked and I laughed. Well he definitely was the flirty type. I wanted him so badly right now. I wanted to kiss him with such force and never come up for air.

"So what's new?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, trying to write this song."

"Want some help?"

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Sure, why not?" He picked up his guitar and started to play again. Justin stopped in the same place as last time.

"I got it!" His eyes lit up. "Soldiers are dyin', children are crying," He sang. I nodded.

"Okay, but I think it should be children then soldiers." Justin sang it in reverse order. He smiled.

"I like it." He was happy with my choice. He stared into my eyes and I into his. "You're good at this."

"Thanks." I smiled as we both leaned in closer to each other.

* * *

A/N: I feel so mean for giving you guys a cliffy but I had to. Don't hate me! -cries- Thanks to Kierra for "encouraging me" to do this. (AKA bugging me 'til I did ittttttt) OMG! -insert fangirl squeal here- I just remembered something! Peace-Love-Read, you are so awesome! You reviewed for me (take that Bieber!) and then you reviewed again! You love my ranting too! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy!

-Ashley (xxhopelesslyinlovexx)


End file.
